


a thousand days | the boyz

by meltingjukyu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 1000 days with the boyz, Gen, Tbz - Freeform, deobi - Freeform, happy 1000 days to the boyz!, tbz au, tbz fiction, tbz short story, the boyz - Freeform, the boyz au, the boyz fiction, theboyz1000dayz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltingjukyu/pseuds/meltingjukyu
Summary: it has been 1000 days since the peace began and it all comes down to twelve crown princes.
Relationships: the boyz - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	a thousand days | the boyz

it had been a thousand days since the peace began. the first morning of spring began with a blinding sheet of white as the kingdom awoke brightly with a morning glow. an orange hue glistened against the spring snow reflecting against the aged stone of the castle; the aura of the burn from the sun held a power strong enough to ward off any enemy that came its way.

at the highest point of the castle laid the blossom chamber at the tallest turret of the kingdom. the room was brightly lit through beads of radiance that shone through the stain glass windows decorating the rounded walls. the turret walls were adorned lavishly with velvet ivy along the walls and spiralled up the pillars that held the structure of the brightly lit chamber. the room was filled with colourful flowers, each petal representing the life of a civilian that the crown princes swore to protect. from the beginning, the flowers were delicately cared for by the representatives with the upmost preservation. 

before the peace, the turret stored weaponry. it is difficult to imagine how a chamber filled with radiance and admiration was used prior for destruction and ruin. what was once seen as mere holes in the fortification used to fight off any evil was replaced with panels of stain glass windows carefully decorated to commemorate the honour of each crown prince and their legacy. twelve windows allowed the sun to shine a light upon the future of the kingdom each day. in the hours of darkness, although each window was invisible to the naked eye, each glistened silently awaiting the morning sun to rise again. 

at the center of the blossom chamber laid a pool of water flowed calmly under a hypnotically mystical current. as the water swirled mimicking a whirlpool, an array of devoted lotuses and water lilies floated harmoniously along the surface. the movement of water continuously whirled if the peace is maintained in the kingdom. a ray of light shone through the surface from a mystic source from the ceiling. it might appear out of the ordinary, yet to the crown princes, this light was the source of the future. the protection of the kingdom depended on it.

surrounding the pool were twelve thrones sat side by side. each beautified with blooming flowers that shimmered as the sunrise glowed against their delicate petals. these thrones were vital to the kingdom as their presence intends to maintain the peace. each throne graced a flower specific to each crown prince.

each morning, the moment the sun beams through the north window, each crown prince would enter the blossom chamber to take his place at his assigned throne. yet, today is no ordinary occasion. a celebration was in order to commemorate a thousand days of peace in the kingdom.

on this very dawn, the last to enter the chamber is the eldest of the crown princes, sangyeon; atop the eldest’s head garnished a crown decorated with his representative flower, the dahlia. rosy pink petals graced his forehead in a stark contrast to his auburn locks. a glow glimmered against his honey skin as he stepped into the sunlight as he held his head high in grace and honour. like his fellow princes, the eldest was donned in a loosely fitted gown that overflowed with petals of his respective flower.

the crown princes are the most influential individuals in the kingdom. each civilian admires the leaders for their courage, their knowledge and their authority. the role of the crown princes is simple - it is vital for each prince to preserve their representative flower to ensure the kingdom is safeguarded, always. as long as the petals continue to blossom each spring, the year ahead is to be full of contentment and healthiness. 

on either side of the eldest surrounding the whirl pool were his deputies, each with a specific aspect of life to protect. often ordered by maturity, you found his eldest representatives, jacob and younghoon, who were embroidered with lilac roses and petunias. to their left was hyungjae, graced in white peonies, who chatted with the blue orchid prince, juyeon, and kevin whose throne was covered in fair gerbera daisies. 

by the south window overlooking the kingdom were chanhee, keeper of cherry blossom and changmin, the violet tulip prince. last to take their seats were the youngest of the representatives; these four princes, like the others, graced flower crowns of their representative flower… haknyeon’s forehead radiated with fragrant jasmine petals. hyunjoon’s soft skin blushed against the dusty hibiscus flower atop his head. the prince with a flower that echoed his own name was sunwoo with the vibrant sunflowers in a chain placed on his head. lastly, the youngest, who sat assertively beside the eldest, was eric, who positioned a ring of forget me nots upon his forehead.

the twelve princes faced inward toward the water with assertive grace. despite the battles these men faced before the peace, their aura radiated fiercely with remarkable power and authority. as they took their thrones to begin their thousandth day in command, the excitement echoed throughout the chamber. do not mistake this excitement with ease… the path these princes had taken should never be taken lightly. many battles were fought to grace the thrones that they hold today.

as each prince takes his respective throne around the glistening pool, its significance remains vital to the foreseeable future of the kingdom. as the light that radiated through the windows sparkled against the surface of the water, the princes could see the reflections of their civilians. the positive energy that diffused from the reflections were absorbed by the petals that lay upon the surface. since the first day of peace, the princes oversaw the lives of their civilians; they shielded them from harm, they cherished their dreams and they overwhelmed them with adoring love and support to ensure their happiness remained.

since the start, the crown princes protected their kingdom to indemnify the loss that befell before the peace. it had been a thousand days since they swore an oath and since that day, their kingdom has admired them generously.  
as the light chatter dimmed amongst the leaders, the eldest stood from his throne and spoke the first words of the season with a gracious smile…

_“the long winter has passed… come to me with the spring of yours…”_

**Author's Note:**

> happy 1000 days with the boyz! i wanted to give something that shows my appreciation for everything that they have done for me (in the last year and a half) and for all deobis since debut. we can all agree that tbz deserve everything they have achieved and more … i hope y’all have a lovely day <333
> 
> follow my tumblr: www.meltingjukyu.tumblr.com !! i post my stories on there, too :)


End file.
